greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode, "Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place". Anything that is an anachronism (anything that's from a different time period) that is written on what the character(s), that are also written in bold due to due to knowing which character says their line, and what's happening the episode, are written in bold. * gentlemen are outside Showbiz * PUBE BEANSON: Hello, my good man. I'm the Pube Beanson. * BEANSON: And, I'm the Beanson, the most minion of an assistance * BOB BEANSON: And I'm Bob Beanson. The one of evil fathers. evilly * SERGENTE BEANSON: from German And I'm Sergente Beanson, who loves to ********** M-word was replaced with asterisks because I can't type out any profanes German people. * PUBE BEANSON: Today, we're going to Showbiz Pizza Place to have pizza and pop. But not just any pizza and pop, pizza and pop just pizza slices shaped like pizza pies, and the drinks costs Coca-Cola, Diet Coke, Coca-Cola Zero, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, root beer, Cherry Coke, Mountain Explosion, Diet Rite Cola, and other drinks. After that, we'll play arcade games such as Wheel Of Fortune, Galaga, Pac-Man, Galaxian, and Pole Position. And after that, we'll dance and play some music. Not just PBS Kids music. Finally, we'll grab some tickets and need some prizes to win. Yes, that would be swell! * DR. BEANSON: I'm sorry, guys, TheLexterReturns just took me to the Showbiz Pizza Place, becuase the PBS Kids shows are from YouTube. * EVERYONE ELSE: What the heck? What kind of piece of crap establishment is this? Screw off and let me be! * fades to black, then Eduard Khil music plays over the Sing-Along Songs With Doctor title card * NARRATOR: And now it's time for Sing-Along Songs With Doctor! The season 1 finale is when Doctor comes out and sings a sing-along song! * goes to Doctor behind a gray background singing a few bars of the song. After a while, Gangster Sailor cuts him off * GANGSTER SAILOR: Stop it! Stop it right this instant! ends. He now scolds Doctor What do you think you're doing? You can't say everyone's got eyeballs, and everyone does not have black eyeballs! We're going to get nasty, letters saying "Where did my eyes, put together and why I put them together?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so? So stop singing! * DOCTOR: speaking English again Okay, okay, fine! * [Scene fades to black, then it shows everyone at the Showbiz Pizza Place. Artie Shaw's "Non Stop Flight" plays. After a few seconds, an image of a plush toy of '''Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls' appears film deteriorated in a blue tint. A speech bubble comes up with "soi" written on it twelve times. It disappears as the plush becomes more demonic-looking. Another speech bubble pops up with "ROFL" in it. It happens three more times. After that, a video named "Cannonball Wake Up" comes on. In it, a man jumps off his diving board into a pool to wake up someone sleeping. After that, an image of a smiling whale shooting water out its blowhole zooms in three times. After that, Dr. Beanson, his cousin, and his mom are having a great time! The lights change colors in this order: red, green, blue, orange, and violet. Little Guy smacks Dr. Beanson aside]'' * LITTLE GUY: How's that feel, Dr. Beanson? * DR. BEANSON: Why did you ever come up in here? * LITTLE GUY: 'Cuz you better getting with your cousin any day. The Sing-Along Songs With Doctor was an unknown spot for some CHD. * DOCTOR: What do you mean Carry Horde Disease? * LITTLE GUY: And where did I put the letters with those phrases for the option? shows that everyone is smaller than Bob Beanson who grew five or so sizes bigger And were they inside his pocket? Bob Beanson, you said there are lots of PBS Kids shows on YouTube. You lied to me. Why are you entering the Showbiz Pizza Place like thaaaat? Beanson picks up Little Guy, and I mean literally Little Guy * BOB BEANSON: Because I can wobble gobble gobble gobble wobble blobble... [Bob Beanson glitches out in many colors and explodes into a fireworks display with those going off in the background. The episode ends with the '''Bear In The Big Blue House credits']'' Category:Transcripts